Ubiquitous remote access to services, application programs and data has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. As such, users are accessing application programs and data using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, table computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). Data may be communicated to the devices from a remote server over a variety of networks including, 3G and 4G mobile data networks, wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax, wired networks, etc. Clients may connect to a server offering the services, applications programs and data across many disparate network bandwidths and latencies.
In such an environment, applications may also be shared among remote participants in a collaborative session. However, when collaborating, participants may be limited solely to the functionalities provided by the shared application, thus limiting the collaborative session. Specifically, participants may be limited because they are unable to share media, i.e., audio, video, desktop screen scrapes, image libraries, etc., with other participants in the collaborative session.